Shawn and Topanga True Confessions
by Sharaya
Summary: When Cory goes out of town will Shawn and Topanga relationship go to the next level
1. Default Chapter

Shawn and Topanga true confessions

Chapter 1

***Cory, Shawn and Topanga in the student union talking, Cory has a bunch of suit cases getting ready to visit his nana booboo***

"My little baked muffin, how can I leave you for the weekend, as my wife I need you to come along along with me Topanga" Cory pleaded.

"I can't, I'm sorry. You know I have a job interview tomorrow" Topanga said sadly

"Yeah I know,(Cory kisses Topanga) Well Shawny take care of the Mrs. for me okay" Cory said.

"No problem Cor" Shawn said. (Erik walked in)

"Hey we got to go Cor, Dad's outside with the car. Bye Pangey, Trailer boy and lets go Cor" Erik Said.

"Have fun at Nana booboo house sweetie(Topanga kisses Cory and Erik and Cory leaves)

"So it's just us. What you want to do?" Shawn asked?

"Uh...Help me Shawn, you got to help me!" Topanga shouted.

"Calm down, whats wrong?" Topanga said

"My interview, I'm so scared, I didn't want Cory to know. Help me Shawn. I'm not sure what to say or do?" Topanga said.  


"You need my help? cool...anyway. Alright Topanga I'll help, stop by my dorm room around 7:00pm alright. trust me." Shawn said

Topanga thanked Shawn then hugged him. Later on that night Topanga went to Shawn dorm room. They sat on the bed and talked.

"So lets go over a few stuff, I'll be the interviewer and you just act like you would. So why is this job important to you?" Shawn asked

"Well, I wanted to be in fashion for a while now and..." Topanga is interrupted by Shawn.

"No...all wrong, Never say for a while. Give a time you know, they like to know when exactly. All right.

"Okay, if you think it helps. I wanted to be into fashion since I was 9 years old and this will be like a dream come true, is that better?" She asked

"That's just not believable sorry(Shawn laughs)"

Topanga laughs too and picks up a pillow off the bed and starts hitting Shawn. Shawn picks up one too and they have a pillow fight, feathers start to fly everywhere.

"Maybe we should stop, where making a mess" Shawn said. (Topanga agreed)

"Hey can you pass me that paper behind you" Shawn asked. 

When she turned around he picked his pillow up and started hitting her with it. Topnaga smiled then tackled shawn on the bed, she started tickling him and he dropped the pillow, Shawn fell off the bed and pulled Topanga with him and she feel on top of him. They suddenly stopped laughing and Topanga and Shawn did nothing but stare in each others eyes. While Topanga is still on top of Shawn she moves in closer to his lips and Shawn does the same but Suddenly Topanga sits up.

"So, thanks for the help Shawn, it's getting late I better go." Topanga stated.

"Uh...Topanga, stay C'mon it's only 8:15pm., Okay please" Shawn asked

"...Alright, I do need more tips." Topanga said.

Topanga sat back on the bed and her and Shawn practice and hung out unitl 10:30 and it seemed as if nothing happened, as if nothing was going to happen too. But little did they know they was very wrong.


	2. The feelings come out

Shawn and Topanga true confessions

Chapter 2 

Topanga stops by Shawn dorm room after her big interview to find Angela in the room with Shawn talking.

"Oh hey Topanga, how did the interview go?" Shawn asked

"Great Shawn thanks a lot for helping me, I think I nailed that interview." Topanga said

"I better go, see you tonight Shawn and great news Topanga" Angela said.

"Thanks Angela" Said Topanga in a slightly jealous voice.

Angela left the dorm room. Topanga stood for a minute wondering why Angela and Shawn was meeting tonight and was wondering why she cared so much. So she decided to stop wrecking her brain and just ask Shawn. 

"Hey Shawn I have a question, what's tonight? 

"Oh, yeah. guess what. Angela and I are going to try to start our relationship back up" Shawn said excitedly.

Topanga was speechless, not knowing why she felt so angry and jealous. Topanga wasn't thinking straight and just said what ever came to her mind"

"But what about us?" Topanga shouted.

Shawn looked surprised and confused/

"Huh?, what about us?" Shawn asked

"I...I don't know what I'm saying, i don't know what I'm thinking. I just...I don't know, after last night I've kind of thought we had that connection. I'm not suppose to feel this way, I mean Cory and I are getting married, he's already calling me the Mrs. and wife." Topanga said sad and confused.

"Wait, you felt it to? I thought I was just confused because I'm alone now. That's why I decided to give Angela and I another chance. Do you want me to cancel the date?" Shawn Asked concerned.

"Yeah!, i mean no. what am I talking about, Cory I love Cory." Topanga put her head down as tears started to form.

"Don't cry, please don't." Shawn walked over to Topanga and lifted up her chin. As he looked into her watered eyes then down at her lips life started to take over.

"Shawn I'm scared(crying and looking up at him as they stand face to face)"

"Me too, I've never been more horrified and happy at the same time,(They start to move even closer when suddenly the phone rings and Shawn answers)

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Hey buddy, it's Cory. How you doing? How's Topanga. You been taken care of her right?" Cory asked

"I'm doing fine Cor, Topanga's is doing just fine too" Shawn said in a low saddened voice

As Shawn listened to Cory continue on, he knew that everything wasn't going to be find, he knew things were going to change. He wasn't sure if Cory being gone brought out his true Confessions or if it was just a lonely cry for love. One way or another he knew he had to find up. He wrapped up his conversation with Cory and Shawn and Topanga began to talk.

"Listen...Topanga, Cory's my best friend and I don't know what came over me." Shawn said

"Where just going to forget this, forget it ever happened" Topanga said angry

"Nothing happened, Where just 2 people in 1 place and we happened to just feel the wrong things at the wrong time."

"Our souls touched Shawn, don't Deny that. Something did happen, I love you Shawn, I have always love you as my best friend but yesterday and today you've become more" Topanga said to Shawn trying to make him understand.

"No...I don't need to hear this, you going to marry Cory, i'm going to be with Angela Topanga, don't...just don't put images in your head. I love you too, I love cory too, we've all been best friends. You and cory was meant to be, look at what you've all been through. Try to deny that Topanga. You really want to hurt Cory, huh?" Shawn said trying to make Topanga see it his way

"Your right I can never hurt Cory but what we've felt I can't base that on my life with Cory. I don't want to, if you don't think it's right. Shawn look at me, look. This situation is way to complicated, so please just do me a favor tell me one last time, Is this what we want for ourselves? If you tell me, this then I'll just have to go along with it." Topanga said with little tears dripping off her cheeks.

Will Shawn choose Topanga and live with taking his best friends girl and trying to gain his best friend back or choose to leave life the way it is, even though knowing things between him and Topanga will never be the same?


	3. What happened3 days ago?

Sorry I left this story, I just re-read it and tried to give it a shot at finishing it...hope you like this chapter.. Please review.

________________________________________________________________________

Shawn and Topanga True Confessions

Chapter 3

"Topanga don't do this, ok...please" Shawn said looking at Topanga

Topanga goes in sits on the bed and puts her hands over her face.

"What am I doing?!?, I must be....What's wrong with me....I don't even deserve Cory...for a brief second I saw me...with you...his best friend...my dear friend...You know Shawn I adore you" Topanga said finally releasing the grip from her face.

"I know Topanga...I love you, you are like this perfect girl...that belongs to someone else...Cory is like the perfect friend too...promise we put this behind us...if not for Cory sake but for ours...I would hate to lose you as a friend" Shawn said wrapping his arms around Topanga shoulders

"Yeah...Lets put it behind us Shawn" Topanga turns to Shawn as her tear drop falls on his finger tip as he wipes it from her face...they move closer...they breath connects with each other.....and....

****3 days later, Cory returns and meets Topanga in the student lounge***

"Hi....missed you babe..." Cory said hugging Topanga

Just then Angela and Shawn walked in holding hands

"So how was it when I was gone, anything interesting happen?" Cory asked directing the question to the 3 of them. 

"Um...well...it...was" Shawn was saying as his sentence seemed to be going no where

"I think what Shawn was trying to say was, you didn't miss anything you would have liked" Topanga said kind of edgy.

"What do you mean?.... Cory.. Shawn and I are back together!" Angela said kissing Shawn.

"huh? I spoke to you yesterday Shawny and you didn't tell me." Cory said looking at Shawn

"I guess I wanted it to be a surprise that's all...,and um I think I speak for everyone when I say welcome back Cor" Shawn said forcing a innocent smile.

"You want to go to a movie later tonight" Angela suggested

"Yeah that sounds great, right hun?" Cory said holding on to Topanga

"Yeah sounds great, maybe we should go back to the dorm and get ready." Topanga said as she took Cory hand and started to walk away....

Shawn grabbed her shoulder and whispered 

"You can't avoid me forever, we have to talk" Shawn said then letting her go

"I see you all tonight" Shawn said to everyone. He kissed Angela then brushed pass Cory and Topanga leaving the student union.


End file.
